Open Wounds
by goldenspringtime
Summary: He hated himself, he hated being weak, for not being able to stand up for himself. Warnings: child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: He hated himself, he hated being weak, for not being able to stand up for himself. Warnings: child abuse.

Warnings: Child abuse, neglect.

A/N: This is only going to have two short chapters unless I feel inspired to write more.

He heard the front door open, it was the one thing about how thin the wall were in this place that he liked. He immediately heard swearing and knew that it was one of the bad days. He resisted the urge to hide under his bed knowing that it wouldn't help any if his Dad decide to come up stairs and he would probably be bitten by something. He shivered a bit as he heard his Dad footsteps heading towards the stairs, _stay downstairs, stay downstairs_. He chanted silently in his head. Thankfully his father seemed to listen to his silent plea and the footstep made their way away from him. He sighed in relief, even though he knew that just because he wasn't coming up at the moment didn't mean that he would never come up. However it meant for the moment he was safe. He uncurled himself from the fetal position he found himself in, that he always seemed to find himself in whenever he heard his father come near him.

He hated himself, he hated being weak, for not being able to stand up for himself. He shook his head, he was not going to cry again he wasn't. It seemed like he was always crying, the only thing was after years of practice he was now able to do without letting out a sound that would cue his Dad that he was crying. If his Dad knew he was crying, then things would be even worse.

He looked at the top of his drawers, which besides his bed was the only furniture in the room. It was where he had put his half finished essay for English that was due tomorrow. He didn't want to finish it, not with the potential threat that could come through the door at any moment, but he also knew that if he wanted to get away from here he needed to graduate. He took a deep breath and walked as soundlessly as possible, he had been here for years so he knew which spots on the floor were nosier then others and avoided them automatically. He retrieved his paper and made his way back onto his bed and started on his homework. He heard the tv go on. The tv wasn't really helpful indicator, sometimes it meant that he stayed downstairs till he feel asleep and sometimes something he would watch would make him angry, and he would come up.

It was very difficult to concentrate in such a tense environment like this, every sound, every small scuffle, made him jump. He wished he was strong, so much stronger than he was. He was blinking back another round of tears when he heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly wiped his eyes, put his paper away quickly and grabbed a book. The door opened and his Dad stood there, the smell of alcohol coming off him in waves, it made him want to cough but he was able to overcome the impulse. He didn't say anything, he just waited to hear what his father was going to say or do to him.

"You killed your mother." he spat at him, and he worked hard to keep the tears from coming into his eyes. He missed her so much, especially since everything had changed after she died. It was almost worse when he said stuff like this then when he actually physically hurt him. His Dad started pulling his belt out of his pants and he did his best to keep his face free from the fear he was feeling. "You hyperactive little bastard!" Stiles shrunk as his father came at him with with the belt.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is AU and as such might be a bit different then what you were expecting.

Stiles winced as he sat down next to Issac who looked him over with his eyes the same way that Stiles looked him over. They were the only ones who knew and who cared, everyone else either bought the lame excuses they made or didn't care.

"What happened?" Issac asked.

"Nothing." Stiles lied, it was an automatic impulse that he had whenever anyone asked him about any wound. Issac however just gave him a look and Stiles shrugged.

"Belt." it was all he had to say, Issac knew what had happened, he nodded, instead of saying something vague or empty he just grasped Stiles hand firmly. Stiles smiled thankfully at him, he had no idea what he would do without a friend like Issac, a friend who went through exactly the same thing as him.

"You?" he asked, Issac shook his head, Stiles smiled at least his friend had escaped unscathed last night. He watched as someone came into the cafeteria and he immediately made his face go blank. Sometimes he hated seeing him around, other times he missed him. The him in question was Scott McCall, before his mom died and everything changed he and Scott used to be best friends.

Everything seemed to be before or after. It had been so long though and he had been so young he sometimes wondered if he had made up how good it had been before or if it really did happen. What he thought of as before was that his Dad used to be police man and good man, his mother had been nice and she had loved him very much. He and Scott used to hang out all the time, they used to be best friends.

Everything had changed though after her death. His Dad hit the bottle and had after a long period lost his job as a police officer. After that he drifted from job to job barely making enough money for the crappy apartment they lived in. Well actually they usually had plenty of money for the apartment, it was the alcohol his father drank is what kept their cupboards bare. Which was why school lunch was his favorite time of the day, it was the only time he knew he was going to get a good meal.

His eyes tracked Scott as he made his way into this field of vision again. It wasn't Scott's fault that they stopped being friends, if it was anyone's fault it was his. Once they moved it was too long for them to walk to each other houses anymore. For awhile Scott's mom would drive Scott to his place until she actually went inside it and from the look on her face he knew that she suspected what was going on. She had even tried to get him alone but he avoided her, he loved his Dad even though he hurt him and he didn't want to be taken away from him. Besides, his Dad couldn't take care of himself very well and without him he could die. So Stiles had stopped calling Scott back and when Scott had asked him why, he had said some mean hurtful things he didn't mean, but he couldn't let anyone separate them.

That had been 3 years ago and he wondered sometimes if maybe he should tell someone but he couldn't. Besides he had Issac and that's all he needed.

Review please :)

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting, I might make something more like you seem to have been expecting from the reviews if I get inspired.


End file.
